


马德里王室野史

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [42]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: 两个不相关的脑洞，唯一相同的就是都是马德里王室设定。
Relationships: Claudio Caniggia/Fernando Redondo, Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133





	1. 1.0嫂子文学

马德里有两个王国，一个是Real一个是Atletico。Real的大王子Redondo和游侠卡尼吉亚是老相好，但是由于阶级地位两个人不能在一起。因为政治缘故Real的老国王FP让Redondo和Atletico的王子Raul结婚了。Raul从小就知道Redondo的名号，非常崇拜他，但Redondo心里根本忘不了卡尼吉亚，他总是忙着国家大事，很少和Raul独处。

Redondo同父异母的弟弟，Real的小王子Guti对于这个比自己还小一岁的嫂子非常嫉妒，他觉得Atletico的狐狸精抢了自己的大哥，还拆散了大哥和卡尼吉亚，于是他决定去亲自会一会Raul。

然后Guti不负众望意料之中理所当然（被作者安排的）的对Raul产生了性趣。（好玩不过嫂子）Guti说你要是不干我就告诉大哥你勾引我，然后半强迫半威胁的把嫂子拐上床，并且用各种糖衣炮弹说服Raul隔三差五的和他玩一些刺激的Play，比如在Redondo的床上做爱什么的.......。

而Raul本身性格比较内向，一方面不好拒绝，一方面也不好向Redondo坦白，他虽然和Redondo之间有名无实，但是还是觉得对不起Redondo。

Raul有个从小很黏他的弟弟Torres，经常跑到Real的王宫里找他，一来二去就和Guti的侍卫Ramos好上了，俩人同样因为阶级问题不能光明正大的在一起。

在Guti又一次强行玩“在哥哥的房间里搞嫂子”PLAY的时候，负责望风的Ramos和Torres吵了起来，导致Guti的行为被Redondo直接撞破。

Redondo觉得自己的头顶绿成草原，但又绿的不太彻底。他看着自己的弟弟，肺都要气炸了，可是他不舍得惩罚Raul，他心里对于Raul也很过意不去。

Redondo想揍Guti的时候，Raul拦住了他，并且把责任往自己身上揽，说是自己先勾引Guti的。这一举动让Guti很惊讶也很感动，开始真情实感的爱上Raul了。

就在Redondo因为他俩的事头痛的时候，战争爆发了，Barcelona进军马德里，FP将Redondo和Raul都派上了前线。FP比较偏爱小儿子，希望Guti能够继位，如果Redondo战死是再好不过了，顺带搭上一个Raul，还能削弱Atletico的实力。Atletico国王听闻非常生气，断绝了和Real的来往，导致水托分离。

留在王宫里的Guti这时候才发现，他对于Raul的思念已经远远超过对于Redondo的，他终于明白了自己从一开始就爱上嫂子了。于是Guti和Ramos两个暗地里计划偷偷去前线找Raul，结果计划还没来得及实施，战争就打完了，Raul带着军队凯旋，并告诉FPRedondo战死了。

其实Redondo并没有死，他早知道FP想除掉自己，因为自己只能算私生子，是在王宫外长大的，后来才被接进王宫。所以Redondo假装战死，造了假的婚约，把王位和老婆都给了Guti，自己隐姓埋名找卡尼吉亚私奔去了。（哪来的好哥哥真是感天动地）

大结局就是Guti继承了Real的王位，并且和Raul结婚了，Torres继承了Atletico的王位，还动用私权把Ramos调到身边做贴身侍卫。（你就做一辈子侍卫吧），大家皆大欢喜。

以下几个乱搞的小片段。

【 Guti拉着Raul的手进了卧室，Raul始终低着头，一步一步往前蹭着，有些不情愿似的，但Guti知道这个人在床上是什么样，尤其是在大哥的床上和自己偷情时，那种慌张的感觉更能刺激他。Guti毫不留情的拽着他的胳膊，推搡了几下，这个比自己还小一岁的嫂子就跌到了柔软的大床上，黑色的卷发和淡色的床单形成了鲜明的对比，让Guti忍不住吞咽了一下。

他俯身亲吻Raul的脸庞，在他耳边轻声说:“你和我哥，是不是也在这张床上做过?”

这句话让Raul有了很大的反应，他用手肘抵着金发男人的胸膛，将他们的距离微微拉开些，语气中带着一怒意:“我们从来没做过。”

Guti愣了一下，他着实没有想到自己的大哥竟然还是个正人君子:“看来他并不爱你。”

Raul心里紧了一下，垂下眼睑:“你到底做不做?”Guti不再磨蹭，他伸手解开了Raul的衣扣。随着昂贵绸缎制成的礼服被扯到一边，少年白皙纤弱的胴体展现在他面前，像一副绝美的画卷。他用手挡着眼睛，紧紧的咬着嘴唇。

Guti有些凉的手掌覆到腿上，让他轻轻地吸了一口气。】

【“我本来就属于草原，现在我只是要回去了而已。”

Raul的眼神暗了下去，他知道Redondo原本也是桀骜不驯的人，王宫的光鲜亮丽在他心中比不过和那个人在一起的自由。

Redondo早就做好了一切准备：“我已经造好了假婚约，到时候所有人都会知道你我之间只不过是误会，你要结婚的对象从头到尾都只是Jose。”

Redondo说着，看着少年略有些长的黑发，他第一次发现原来Raul的头发是微微曲卷着的，这让他忍不住笑了起来。“你今年多大了？”他突然问道。

Raul抬头眨了眨眼睛：“再过几个月，就十九了。”

Redondo点点头，揉了揉他的卷发：“Jose比你大一岁，他虽然有时候说话做事比较随心所欲，但这么多年，你是他唯一真正爱的人。”

Raul没有躲开Redondo的手，他用一双黑眸注视着Redondo，声音轻轻的：“那你呢，Fernando？”

“你爱我吗？”

Redondo愣住了。

要说爱，那纯属胡说八道，他早已把全部的爱情都交付给了风之子，为他舍弃了半生的荣华富贵，但要说不爱，也不全然，否则他也不会帮他俩隐瞒所有，更不会费尽心思策划这一切。

只是这份爱太浓烈也太单纯，更像是作为兄长的不舍与责任。

Redondo不回答他，只是微微倾身，在少年的脸庞上印下一个轻柔的吻。这是他们之间的第一个也是最后一个吻，在Raul的记忆中永远保持一尘不染的纯白。】


	2. 2.0狗血文学

Real的老国王FP不喜欢大王子Redondo，想方设法把他流放到米兰城，留下小王子Raul在王宫里。

隔壁巴塞罗那趁着东哥不在和国力衰弱的时候进攻马德里，东哥知道战争爆发后立刻往回赶，但是还是心有余而力不足，敌人都打进王宫了，他只能趁乱带着Raul离开，结果就Raul一个人狼狈地逃了出来。(当然雷东多大帅哥是不可能死的)

马德里沦陷了，可怜的小王子一路向北奔逃，打算前往德意志寻求帮助。在路上他意外的救了要被卖去做奴隶的金发小男孩Guti，这孩子只有十二三岁，无依无靠的，虽然都自身难保了但是正义感爆棚的Raul一定要带着他。(老吴：我是看他长得好看罢辽。)

两个人一路上磕磕绊绊，相依为基，建立了深厚的感情。Raul比这孩子大了六岁，处处照顾他保护他，那是相当可靠。

但是在西班牙边境的小城里他俩被追兵抓到了，Raul表示你们不就是来找我的嘛我跟你们走可以，但是你们得放了Jose:）

敌人同意了，派两个人假装送Guti去孤儿院，其实是为了杀了他，结果Guti非常聪明的逃跑了。他想再去追上Raul，但是Raul已经被敌人带走好远了。

哇，小男孩在街头哭的稀里哗啦的。

这时一位接盘侠Morientes路过。

Mori是个小商人，对Guti很好，让他在自己家里住，但是小男孩不愿意，经常跑出去几天都不回来，他偷偷的学剑术射术之类的，还跟成年人肉搏，反正一边被打一边成长。在这个边境小城，两个人稀里糊涂的过了五年。

五年过去了，Guti已经从那个拖后腿的瘦弱孩子成长为成年猛男(？)，人狠话不多的那种，他没有秃但是变强了！

但是这几年他都处在自责中，觉得当初是因为自己太拖后腿了，所以Raul才被带走，他一直以为Raul死了，不敢回马德里，怕真的听到不好的消息。

在这个小城里他就和Mori的关系特别好，其他人不怎么理会，他俩经常一起喝酒。有天Mori告诉他：还是咱们边远地方好，虽然小了点，但是安稳啊！马德里都乱成一锅粥啦。

Guti愣了一下问他都城发生了啥，Mori说几年前的战争中巴塞罗那人好像没有杀那个小王子，而是把他当做傀儡，利用他控制马德里。

哇靠我们的成年猛男(？)当场跳起来，立刻就决定去马德里英雄救美！

好了又来到了我最爱的英雄救美环节了....。

其实这位美女在马德里也不是草包，他可坏了，装作软弱无能的样子，背地里偷偷招兵买马和别国窜通，计划了好久准备推翻敌人的统治。

不过这五年他也没少被欺负，但是跟伟大的复国计划比起来，这点痛苦算什么！忍一忍就过去了嘛��

离计划实施还有几个月的时候大英雄Guti跋山涉水的来到马德里啦！他绞尽脑汁地想溜进王宫，但是总是失败。不过几次一折腾，Raul就知道是Guti来找到了！我靠！等不及了！见对象谈恋爱要紧啊！

Raul也怕下次他再折腾会被敌人发现处决了，所以干脆提前实施他伟大の复国计划。

瓦伦西亚人攻打马德里，他和对方里应外合，保证帮助他复国后，他给瓦伦西亚人大大的好处:）

然后就是政变爆发了，瓦伦西亚和巴塞罗那人打的不可开交，Raul还在背后挖坑。本来万无一失的计划因为准备不完全还是出了纰漏。反正就被敌人抓到了，还受了伤。

敌人发现这一切都是他一手操办的，简直气死，想要先/奸/后/杀(？？？)，Raul表示一个我死了还有千千万万个我站起来(？？？)我们皇家马德里是不可战胜的！

此时一位英雄救美狂魔路过。

成年猛男救下了衣衫不整(？)满身血的小王子，两个开始舌头互甩嘴唇。

(如果不是老吴受伤了我可以让他们原地做爱)

天亮了，太阳升了起来，政变结束了，敌人投降了。Raul亲手杀了敌人的首领，并宣布成功复国�从此小王子成了小国王，和我们的金发骑士在一起啦！

如果你要问大帅哥雷东多怎么办？我给他狗血一手！

混乱中东哥没被杀死，而是重伤失忆，流落街头，此时，一位接盘侠路过....。

【其实最后一段在战后的废墟上，随便穿了件衣服，脸上还带着血的小王子自己给自己加冕的画面，我还是很想搞的:）】


End file.
